theofficapolandballfandomcom-20200214-history
Franceball
Franceball is a countryball in Europe. He is a very rich countryball who is very arrogant, however he can be romantic and kind. He has one of the longest histories of any countryballs. He is in the Group of Seven, a group that has the seven biggest economies out of all of the countryballs. History Franceball started off as Gaulball, until it was defeated by SPQRball. When SPQRball was killed by Germaniaball, soon after Gaulball became Franciaball. He expanded his Empire into other places like Italy and Spain. His Germaniaball portion formed a new country, Holy Roman Empireball. Normandyball also started attacking Englandball. In the 1090's, they started the First Crusade and invaded Kingdom of Jerusalemball. Somewhere in the Middle Ages, Franceball became Kingdom of Franceball. They attacked Englandball, and Franceball ended up getting anschlussed by Englandball at Crecy in 1346. A civil war began after around the Orleansball and Burgundyball. There were a lot of various wars between Englandball and Kingdom of Franceball around that time period. Kingdom of Franceball also betrayed and left his alliance with Scotlandball. He discovered new places in the New World, such as Guadeloupeball, San Domingoball, and Martiniqueball. He also took most of Austrian Netherlandsball. He formed New Franceball in present-day Canadaball. In 1792, he declared himself a republic. In 1794 UKball invaded Flanders with the help of Holy Roman Empireball and Dutch Republicball. Before that, he defeated Prussiaball and Austriaball. He invaded Piedmontball, Savoyball, and Papal Statesball, destroying and stealing things from Vatican City, and marching into Vienna. Franceball invaded Maltaball and Egyptball in 1798. But Ottomanball was coming through Syria, so he left Egyptball. He defeated Austriaball in another war and Holy Roman Empireball in another war. He sold the Louisiana Territory to Americaball in 1803, and in 1804 he named himself French Empireball under the rule of Napoleon I. He invaded Spainball and captured Madrid, forcing Kingdom of the Two Siciliesball and Portugalball into exile. He also defeated Holy Roman Empireball for good in 1805. He invaded Warsaw and Moscow, but Moscow had nothing since Russian Empireball had destroyed it for some reason. UKballa nd Prussiaball managed to defeated French Empireball, and the Bonapartists were sent to Saint Helenaball, where he died in 1821. He adopted Savoieball and Niceball, which was taken from him by Kingdom of Italyball in 1861. German Empireball took Alsaceball and eastern Lorraineball clay from him in 1871. Franceball attacked back, but German Empireball attacked through Belgiumball, but he was defeated with the help of Americaball. Since German Empireball was dead, Weimar Republicball was forced to pay 6.6 billion dollars for war preparations. When Naziball started attacking, Franceball was split into two. Vichy Franceball, a puppet state of Naziball, and Free Franceball, the Allied state. When Naziball was defeated, so was Vichy Franceball and Empire of Japanball, since Kingdom of Italyball switched to the Allies right at the last minute. Naziball split into two, West Germanyball, who joined NATOball, and East Germanyball, who became a puppet state of Soviet Unionball. Franceball created EUball in 1957. He became enemies with ISISball due to the Parisball attacks. How To Draw Drawing Franceball is easy. # First, draw a circle with two vertical lines in it. # Then, color the left one blue and the right one red. # Add eyes # Done!